Lecciones para un ingresante
by Rox Siniestra
Summary: En pocas palabras: nadie le había dicho que ser un universitario fuera algo tan complicado. Se tenían que saberse las lecciones para un ingresante. Lastima que Tsubasa Otori no las conocía antes de su primera semana en el CBC de la Universidad.


**Gente, aprovecho a escribir esto en día Domingo 18 de Agosto. Verán, esta loca escritora comenzó la Universidad el Lunes pasado, y como ni yo me creía todo lo que me había ocurrido, quise expresarlo en un fanfic. Pueden burlarse o sentir lastima por lo que leerán. Pero créanme cuando les digo que esto le servirá a todos en algún momento de sus vidas.**

**Disfrútenlo**** y recuerden: Piedad a los estudiantes Universitarios.**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade Metal Figth no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes. Solo me pertenecen los hechos únicos con los cuales sufrí mi primer semana como universitaria.**

* * *

Tsubasa Otori siempre fue el mayor entre su grupo de amigos. Su vida social era activa. Sus condiciones físicas optimas. Y, entre todo, una salud mental normal. Así era Tsubasa Otori... antes de comenzar la Universidad.

* * *

Primer día en la Universidad, uno debe llegar el primer día una hora antes para poder encontrar su aula y recorrer un poco las instalaciones. Se sabía que aquel edificio tenia, un sub-suelo, una planta baja, y tres pisos, con un entre piso entre cada uno. Antes de comenzar su carrera universitaria,Tsubasa tenía que cursar el Ciclo Basico Común, alias CBC. Le habían dicho que todas las aulas del CBC se encontraban en el sub-suelo, y se empeñó en buscar el aula 22.

Lo primero que vio al encontrar su pabellón fueron unas escaleras. Treinta y cinco escalones. No eran mucho. Los subió y entró en el edificio, en la planta baja. Por sus fuentes conocidas, se dirigió las sub-suelo, bajando así unas cuarenta escaleras. Al llegar comenzó a buscar el aula 22, pero todos los número eran de 312 al 328. Algo no andaba bien, y era mejor saber el qué.

Tsubasa buscó a alguien que le quitara sus dudas.

Vio a unas chica sentada, no aparentaba más de veintiún años.

—Disculpa... ¿podrías decirme dónde está el aula 22?

La chica le miró.

—No hay un aula 22. Dime que materia te toca cursar.

—Proyectual I.

—Eso es un taller, es la 322. Descuida aquí siempre se confunden y en os talleres nunca ponen el primer número.

—¿Y el aula está en...?

—Tercer piso.

El ingresante universitario le dio las gracias y partió en dirección a las escaleras. Fue un lindo tramo en ascenso por las escaleras. Del sub-suelo a planta baja fueron cuarenta escalones, de planta baja al primer piso fueron veinte, del primer piso al segundo piso fueron cuarenta, y del segundo piso hasta el tercer piso otros cuarenta. Había llegado con la respiración agitada. Comenzó a buscar a paso lento el aula 322. Y al no encontrarla, le preguntó a unos chicos por dónde estaba.

—¿322? ¿Cursas el CBC?

—Sí.

—Quien te haya dicho que era en el tercer piso se confundió. Todo el tercer piso es para los que ya comenzaron a cursar la carrera.

Tsubasa ya estaba cansado. No daba más. Y ahí... el milagro llegó a él.

—Yo sé dónde es Proyectual I. También me perdí y una profesora me explicó bien.

Esa chica había caído del cielo para salvarlo de aquella tortura.

La chica le sonrió.

—Y te comento que hay ascensores.

Tarde, pensó Tsubasa, pero mejor que nunca.

Ambos fueron al ascensor, pero este no tenía un botón para ser llamado. El chico universitario ya estaba pasando por su peor día. Como otra opción no tenían, fueron por las escaleras, bajando así los cuarenta escalones. Y llegaron al aula 22.

Y así comenzó su primer día como universitario, perdiéndose, recorriendo todo el pabellón, y conociendo a su nueva amiga y compañera de clase.

**_Lección Uno para el ingresante: Perderte el primer día puede ser bueno y malo. Malo porque te quedas sin pulmones en las escaleras. Bueno porque así se conoce el lugar y se encuentra a alguien que te apoyara en esas clases aburridas._**

* * *

Segundo día como universitario y Tsubasa ya estaba emocionado. Su primer día le había enseñado el recorrido a cada aula, y esta vez tenía que encontrar el aula 301, la cual estaba en planta baja y bien escondida. Pero aun tenía una hora hasta que empiece la clase, y fue a descansar al los sillones recubiertos de césped artificial que había en el primer piso. Veinte escalones. Ahora eso no le parecía tanto. Estaban casi vacíos, y no era por nada. Solo yo llego a las seis de la mañana cuando tengo que entrar a las siete, pensó. Se sentó en uno de los sillones, a plena vista parecían incómodos, pero se sorprendió al ver que eran reclinables.

Sonrió.

—Cómodos, ¿no?

Y ahí estaba, la chica del primer día. Era increíble verla otra vez. Era increíble notar su aire sofisticado y tranquilo, como si aquello no fuera a molestar su paz interna.

—Bastante. ¿Y hoy que toca?

—Matemática y Sociedad y Estado.

—De siete a diez, la hora muerta, y después de once a una.

—Creo que deberás tolerarme todos los días.

Y así, notas que todos pueden estar juntos al principio, y encontrar a tus mejores amigos. Hablaron por algunos minutos, hasta que fueron las seis menos diez y partieron al aula 301. Llegaron y ya había algunos estudiantes, se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar. Hasta que llegaron las profesoras.

Tsubasa había aprendido en su primer día que por cada aula había dos profesores o uno, dependiendo el caso. Proyectual I tenía dos, pero dividían el aula. En Matemática también había dos profesoras, solo que explicaban por turnos. No eran malas, pero tres horas seguidas de una misma materia cansan al estudiante. Sin mencionar el hambre que te da.

Ya había terminado la clase, y estaban por irse. Tsubasa iba a levantarse de su asiento, pero su amiga lo evito y señaló al pizarron.

Escrito en mayúscula en un costado del pizarron: HACER LOS EJERCICIOS DE LA PRÁCTICA CERO COMPLETOS Y LA MITAD DE LOS DE LA PRÁCTICA UNO.

Sacó la cuenta. Eran ochenta y cinco ejercicios, y más de la mitad de ellos estaban con -mínimo- seis dentro de ellos. Esos eran más de doscientos ejercicios para resolver. Volvió a ver el pizzaron.

REALIZARLOS PARA LA PRÓXIMA CLASE.

La próxima clase. Eso era el sábado de ese misma semana.

Tsubasa maldijo para sus adentro.

**_Lección Dos para el ingresante: Por más buenos que parezcan los profesores, pueden darte una puñalada con esas tareas infernales._**

* * *

La hora muerta de aquel segundo día ya había terminado, y debía ir a su siguiente clase. Sociedad y Estado, aula 319, en el sub-suelo. Bajar los cuarenta escalones, podía hacerlo. Bajó y miró a su alrededor: estudiantes, mucho estudiantes. Estaban saliendo del aula a la que él se dirigía. El aula 319. Miró su reloj, las once y cinco. Estaba perdido.

Corrió hasta el aula, y vio que estaba llena. Eso era lo peor que a uno le podía pasar. Materia de estudio, y estar atrás de todo.

Una persona le estaba asiendo señas para ir a su lado A su lado en la tercer fila. Esta chica me salva la vida, pensó Tsubasa. Y aquello no era de menos, esa nueva amiga que se había hecho fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar en la universidad aquel primer día.

El ingresante fue y se sentó al lado de ella. Le sonrió y miró al profesor que estaba entrando.

Y así comenzó, una aburrida clase donde hablaban del sistema de estudios al principio de los tiempos, algo que no tenía nada que ver con la materia a cursar. Pero de un instante a otro, ya estaban debatiendo lo que era una Estado. Un salto que aun no comprendía como había ocurrido, pero eso ya no importaba, debía tomar apuntes, e intentar no perder el hilo de la charla. Algo que no cualquiera podía hacer, y Tsubasa no era la excepción. Ya se había perdido con todo. No entendía como ahora estaban hablando sobre los Pueblos originarios.

Al acabar la clase el profesor lanza un: Ahora quiero que para la próxima resuman y comprendan la fotocopia uno que se encuentra en fotocopiadora.

No era malo eso, Las fotocopias no eran más de unas diez hojas.

Lo confundido que estaba. Llegó y al pedir la fotocopia se quiso matar. Eran ciento setenta y cuatro hojas, doble faz, de letra tamaño nueve. Una pesadilla.

Suspiró resignado. No podía hacer nada más. Salvo comprar un resaltador y café.

**_Lección Tres para el ingresante: Las tareas que te den, hazlas en menos de veinticuatro horas._**

* * *

Ya en su casa comenzó a hacer sus tareas, cosa que no duró mucho. El hambre ganó. Debía de hacer su almuerzo. Tsubasa había llegado a eso de las dos de la tarde.

Hasta que cocinó, comió y lavó los platos se habían hecho las tres de la tarde. Comenzó con los ejercicios de matemática, los primeros fueron fáciles, pero la dificultad aumentaba con cada ejercicio. Y había llegado a un punto donde ya no sabía ni lo que estaba escribiendo.

Sonó su celular. Era un mensaje.

"Dime por favor que no soy la única persona que ve los ejercicios de Matemática y piensa que esta escrito en una lengua muerta."

Sonrió y contestó:

"Créeme que para mí esto ya no pasó de Matemática a Jeroglíficos."

Luego de ese descanso de hora y media para hablar sobre lo terrible que era la tarea, Tsubasa notó que algo no iba bien en la casa. Y ahí recordó.

—¡Yu!

Salió disparado a buscar a su hermano menor. Estaba tan metido con las tareas y en su conversación de odio esta tarea, que se había olvidado de ir a buscar a Yu. Dio gracias a todos los Santos existentes por hacer que aquel día el pequeño tuviera clase hasta las tres y llegara al lugar de encuentro con Tsubasa a las tres y veinte. Quince minutos tardes. Podría decir que su reloj fallaba.

**_Lección Cuatro para el ingresante: Tener cuidado de no sumergirse en las tareas. Llegan a un punto donde eliminan datos que uno debe recordar._**

* * *

Después de aquel día Tsubasa había tenido que compensar a Yu. Por lo que su segundo día acabo sin haber terminado la tarea de alguna de sus materias. Y ahora iba retrasado. Muy retrasado. Le quedaban solo tres días para terminar todo lo que tenía por hacer. Y eso si es que al siguiente día en Proyectual I no le daban mucho por hacer.

Esa tarde no podía hacer mucho tampoco, tenía que llevar a Yu a casa de un amigo para hacer un trabajo.

Tiempo. Tiempo era lo que le faltaba.

**_Lección Cinco para un ingresante: El tiempo es tu mayor enemigo._**

* * *

Llegó a su casa a eso de las ocho de la noche. No le daba más el cuerpo. Tenía que dormir. Pero eso no podía ser, aun debía darle de comer a Yu, y acabar con el resumen de Sociedad y Estado para el día siguiente. Iba a tener que quedarse hasta tarde resumiendo aquella fotocopia.

—Karl Marx... Puedes irte al diablo...

Hasta el momento, Tsubasa había resumido más de la mitad de aquella intensa fotocopia, pero no era suficiente. Cuando ya Yu se fue a dormir, él se sentó en la sala y comenzó su intensa labor.

Resumió. Ya era el segundo resaltador que estaba usando. Era algo casi imposible. Esa fotocopia tenía todos los datos justos y necesarios, era un reto poder resumir algo.

Mientras más leía, más sentía que su vista iba a decaer.

Tomó una pausa para poder ver la hora y enviar un mensaje.

Eran las dos de la mañana.

"¡Auxilio! ¡Marx me esta torturando!"

Dejó el celular de lado y miró con odio a aquella fotocopia a la que bautizó Marx.

Un mensaje llegó:

"Créeme que cuando llegues a la síntesis sobre la economía del obrero y el empleado vas a decir que Marx regrese. Aunque... técnicamente aun estamos con Marx. Y creo que Karl me esta seduciendo con sus citas."

Rió y le contestó:

"Mejor descansas un poco. Ya estas alucinando."

Su respuesta no se hizo esperar:

"¿Celoso de Karl? ¡Comprende que es el hombre de mi vida!"

No contestó. Miró nuevamente a Marx y se sumergió en su lectura.

Ya pasadas unas horas logró terminar. Fue a su habitación y se lanzó a la cama. Eran las cinco de la mañana. Y era algo muy anormal ver su cama hecha a esa hora.

Se durmió apenas su cabeza tocó su almohada. Y todo fue paz.

Hasta que su alarma suena, indicando las cinco y media de la mañana. Hora en la que debía vestirse, desayunar e irse camino a la universidad.

**_Lección Seis para el ingresante: Un universitario es un ser humano que no duerme._**

* * *

Sábado. Saliendo de la Universidad se encontraba un Tsubasa que no sabía si llorar o golpear lo primero que tenga frente a él. Y no era de menos, no todos los días notas que toda la tarea que hiciste no sirve de nada. Primero la profesora de Matemática que dice que los ejercicios no tenían nada que ver para el parcial, lo cual quita un día entero con ejercicios matemáticos a la basura. Y segundo, que el de Sociedad y Estado diga que todo lo que resumiste no importa, que solo importaba la síntesis del final, la cual eran tan solo dos hojas.

Eso había sido lo peor que le podía pasar. Y encima los profesores tenían el descaro de darme más tarea.

**_Lección Siete para el ingresante: Tendrás momentos en los que matar mentalmente a un profesor sea la forma en la que uno se pueda sentir bien._**

* * *

Sábado por la noche. Todos saliendo con amigos y Tsubasa cancelando las salidas para poder hacer algo de su tarea e ir a recuperar las horas de sueño perdido.

**_Lección Ocho para el ingresante: Despedirse de su vida social._**

* * *

Y así fue la primer semana de Tsubasa como universitario ingresante. Conociendo a una salvación como amiga. Sufriendo clases aburridas. Odiando las fotocopias a las que bautizaría. Quedándose hasta tarde y sin poder dormir. Olvidándose de cosas que eran importante. Diciéndole adiós a su vida social. Adelgazando a causa del ejercicio con las escaleras. Mandando mensajes de ayuda con la tarea. Pensando como matar a sus profesores.

—La vida de un universitario no es vida...

**_Lecciones para un ingresante. Eso era algo que Tsubasa Otori desearía haber sabido antes de comenzar la Universidad._**

* * *

**Si. Eso fue lo que me pasó en esta sexy y sensual semana. He pasado por un poco de todo, y comienzo a creer que esas escaleras infinitas son un método de tortura para que los estudiantes no volvamos a ir a la Universidad.**

**La verdad he extrañado mucho escribir. Irónicamente este fanfic nació mientras volvía a casa desde la Universidad. Y tengo mucho para pensar en esa hora de viaje de regreso a casa, así que... valía la pena intentar escribirlo.**

**¿Por qué Tsubasa? Bueno es que es con el que mejor me identifico en este medio. Es tranquilo, pero puede llegar a perder los estribos. Básicamente como fui yo en esta semana. Cosa que la verdad me extrañaba un poco pero daba igual.**

**Espero que les haya gustado estas pequeñas lecciones.**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**See You~~~**


End file.
